For the love of sweets
by glowzilla48
Summary: Zim and Dib have a little fun with some sweet stuff in Dib's room, O 0 OOOHHH, lol. Got the idea late at night with nothing to do, and eating allot of candy ) Please read and review, Story is better inside. First ZADR fic so no flames please. )


**Zadr: For the love of sweets**

**Characters owned by Jhonen Vasquez**

**Idea came after too much candy and a long night…. You'll get the idea ^_^ **

**Dibs pov:**

Staring at his computer screen tiredly, Dib sat back in his chair, rubbing furiously at his burning eyes, cursing himself for staring too long at the monitor of all that he loves and knows as his paranormal research studies.

He had spent a good 5 straight hours plundering away at the old machine, not even stopping in his work of trying to distinguish if big- foots baby had head- lice that could eat humans, to get anything to eat for himself.

Now Dib was stuck with a growling stomach, and nothing to eat. He had considered going downstairs and eating the left- over pizza in the fridge, but knowing his sister Gaz's love for the gooey…. Oiled substance….. and her constant threats to end his life, Dib decided he would rather get his arms taken off a different way, than by eating Gaz's precious pizza.

Sighing lightly, Dib got up from his chair and made his way downstairs, ghosting past his sister sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room, clutching tightly to her game- slave, as he made his way to the kitchen in an attempt to find food, or something he could make that wouldn't wake his sleeping sister.

Over the years, Gaz had grown severely more vicious with her fights with Dib, especially when she had a fight with her boyfriend, or her dad, Professor Membrane. She even went so far as to lock Dib in the cellar for a week because he needed a battery for his camera, and he took one out of her game- slave.

Dib feared for his life whenever Gaz got mad, and he wasn't about to die over food because he had woken her up. No, Dib would find a light snack, and then go to bed, holding his hunger over until the morning when he could make waffles or something.

Although at this point it was already 2'am, Dib wandered aimlessly around his kitchen until he found what he was looking for.

Smiling proudly to himself, Dib reached into the fridge to grab a large green bowl covered with plastic wrap. He eagerly looked inside to its contents and repressed a sudden squeal of happiness when he recognized its identification.

Hurriedly, Dib and the green bowl made their way back up the stairs to Dibs room, where Dib jumped onto his bed with a slight oomph, and began peeling back the plastic wrap over the bowl.

Letting the sweet scent fill Dibs nostrils, Dibs mouth began to water as he stared lucidly at the contents, his hand slightly lingering above the bowl before he reached in, and in one fluid motion grabbed a finger full of whipped cream, where he then proceeded to put it into his mouth, hungrily devouring the sweet essence before delving in for another bite, a slight smile playing on his lips.

Over recent years, Dib had developed a sweet tooth per- say, and was overjoyed at any chance he got when it came to devouring something sweet. Even during his late night encounters with Zim, the Irken Invader that threatened to take over the world, Dib would often stop at the convenience store and pick up a bag full of candy before going to the Invaders house to spy on him.

Needless to say, Dib would devour the whole bag of candy, and then drink a whole cup of coffee containing extra cream and sugar. This wasn't healthy…. Obviously….. but Dib didn't care, and he enjoyed the light fluffy sweetness that enveloped his body whenever he ate his forbidden candy.

Dib did sometimes wonder if he would ever get fat from all the sweets, not really caring about the way he looked, but he did fear the amounts of diseases he could get from only eating sugar. So in order for Dib to continue eating his delicious snacks, he only ate candy once a week, and kept his body in shape with his constant fights with Zim.

It wasn't exactly the day he was supposed to eat sweets, but the Dib was hungry, and he would take what he could get of the sugary substance.

As Dib indulged in his sugary cocoon of happiness, outside his bedroom window lurked the very Irken Invader that Dib would constantly fight on a daily basis.

Zim, who now stood an impressive 6'2 thanks to Earth's gravitational pull was scaling the sides of the houses as he made his way towards the Dib- beasts home unit.

He was actually quite mad at the Dib today, as it would happen, Dib had landed a good shot at Zim with his water balloon launcher, and had gotten Zim soaking wet, and had also singed his skin with the burn from the water.

Zim was still recovering from the burns, and thought it only fair to get back at the Dib with a little concoction of his own.

As Zim lingered on the edge of the Dib's window, he peeked inside, stealing a glance at the human, noticing that he was still awake.

Silently Zim cursed his luck, it was way past the time the meat- smellie's should be in bed, and the Dib was still awake. Although he could still go through with his plan, it would have been easier to do it while the human was sleeping, and then see his angered face when they met at school the next day.

Making the decision in his head, Zim launched himself into the human's room, pulling up the window with his mechanical spider legs, and flinging himself in through the window, landing on Dibs bed, but at the same time, pushing Dib off of it to make room for himself and his surprise entrance.

Dib landed on the floor with an oomph, the green bowl of whipped cream sailing into the air, and coming down unceremoniously on top of his head, Covering his face with the fluffy goodness.

"Z-Zim!? What are you doing here!?", Dib asked, turning over to look at the alien who was eyeing him quizzically.

"Dib- Human, what is that stuff on your face?" Zim asked, ignoring Dibs question, and staring down at the human below him.

The Dib had grown too, but he only reached 5'8, and Zim never missed a chance to make fun of him for it, and to constantly rub that he was superior in the humans face.

Dib did a once over of himself and noticed that he was covered with the whipped cream.

"Aww man Zim! Now what am I going to eat!? That was going to hold me over until tomorrow, I don't have anything else to eat, and I can't make anything or Gaz will wake up!".

The human was fuming now from the loss of the treat he had been indulging in, but the Irken didn't seem to care, instead he drew nearer to the human, just inches away from his face as he smelled the white fluffy substance.

"Yes yes you are upset, but what is that stuff?" "Zim must know or he will chop off your legs! Inferior human meat sack". "Answer Zim's almighty question!".

Plan already forgotten, Zim starred expectantly at Dib, waiting for an answer. The Irken didn't know why, but seeing Dib covered with the white stuff made his squeedily- spooch turn uncomfortably in his insides, and the way it smelled, it was sweet, it made Zim's mouth water.

Dib gave an exasperated sigh, knowing he would never get rid of Zim unless he answered him, and the sooner he had the Irken out of his room, the sooner he could get cleaned up and mourn the loss of his delicious treat that was wasted on top of his head.

"Its whipped cream Zim," Dib said slowly, eyeing the invader, "it was just something I was eating before I went to bed, but now it's ruined thanks to you", Dib added harshly glaring at the Irken from his spot on the floor, crossing his thin arms over his slim chest.

"It smells….. Sweet," Zim added as he leaned closer again, making Dib blush at his close proximity.

"Why is your face changing colors Dib-human?" Dib couldn't help it as his blush grew darker from Zim's question, and he leaned away from the Invader, who was at the moment EXTREMELY invading his personal space.

The smell from the whipped cream was getting to Zim, and the expression on the humans face made his insides turn once again. So leaning down even further off of the bed, Zim went so far as to flick his serpent like tongue out across Dibs cheek, licking up some of the cream, and smiling to himself when he realized it didn't hurt to eat it.

Dib nearly stumbled backwards when he felt that long tongue swipe across his face, his cheeks going even redder than before as he stared incredulously at the Invader, managing a small meep of surprise when it had happened.

"Zim! What, what are you doing!?" Dib yelled coming to his senses.

"I just wanted to taste it" Zim said as if it was the normal thing to do, "And Dib-thing, Zim paused, eyeing the human with a lust-full glare, Zim wants more".

A sly smile crept over the Irken's features as he crawled off of the bed, slinking over to Dib who was cemented to the floor from fear, confusion plastered over the humans face as he watch Zim's predatory body move closer to him.

In one swift motion, Zim had Dib on his back, his hands trapped over his head, pinned to the floor by his metal pack legs.

Dib let out a yelp of surprise, but shuddered instantly when he felt Zim's hot tongue loll out of his mouth, and run over his lips, scooping up what he could of the whipped cream. Zim's tongue caressed his warm flesh, and he shuddered from the contact as he squirmed under Zim's relentless hold, trying to make sense of the situation.

Lowering further so he could get the delicious cream off of the Dib, Zim began traveling lower, having gotten all of the cream from his face, he moved down to his throat, licking up the scarce remains, and sliding his tongue over where the Dibs pulse beat wildly.

Stealing a glance back up at the human, Zim had to stop what he was doing when he saw the Dibs face, it was positively gorgeous, the way he was panting, the little noises that left the humans mouth were turning Zim on before he could even think about who it was that was actually turning him on.

Zim was aghast at himself for the feelings bubbling up inside of his squeedily-spooch, but he could no longer deny himself of the sheer truth that had bestowed itself upon him 3 months ago.

It was then that the Invader realized he had feelings for this human, but never wanted to admit them to himself, for fear of rejection, and for the fact that Dib was his enemy!. But the look the human was giving Zim had all of his doubts washed away, and slowly, Zim leaned back over the human, pushing his mouth to his softly at first, letting his lips take in the peachy tone lips of the humans, feeling the texture with his tongue, and noting how soft they were.

When the human didn't resist, Zim pushed a little harder, making the kiss more intimate, sliding his tongue fervently across Dibs bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dib hesitated at first, but soon opened his mouth further for the Invader, and Zim swept in quickly, mapping out the area with skill, and running over every contour of the dibs mouth, as if missing anything would have dire consequences.

Dib couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips as his tongue tangled with Zim's, pulling on each other in a sort of tug- of- war. The human was panting by now, all sorts of thoughts going through his head as the make-out session with Zim deepened.

"What am I doing?" Dib silently asked himself, "Zim is my enemy, we shouldn't be doing this, but, it just feels so good".

All coherent thought was cut off from Dib as he was pulled back to reality, feeling Zim's gloved hand running up inside of his shirt, tweaking one of his nipples and making Dib arch his back off of the ground, grinding against Zim's close proximity, and feeling his member start to get aroused.

"o-ooh Go-God Z-Zim!" Dib couldn't hold back the moans and yelps as Zim tore off the Dibs shirt, using his tongue, Zim slid it over one of the pink nipples, noting how fast it became aroused, and, letting his lips encase the small bud, he suckled on one while his other gloved hand pinched the other nipple, making it aroused as well.

"Zim..Ngh…I- I can't…Oh God" Dib wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore, but he did notice his pants were getting a little too tight for his comfort, and began to grind against Zim's hips, loving the friction, but also wanting to feel skin against skin. He pushed up again and this time Zim noticed.

Smirking, Zim ran a clawed hand down Dib's chest, having discarded his gloves a while ago, he left little scratches along the way, marking the human as his, and stopping just above the waistline to Dib's pants.

Circling the button of Dibs jeans, Zim pushed his knee between Dib's legs, grinding back against his hard member, making the Dib mewl sharply, slamming his head back against the floor from the force of Zim's ministrations.

Zim couldn't help but smirk as Dib glared at him from the floor, knowing what the human wanted, but also wanting the Dib to beg for it, another way for the human to admit that Zim was the dominant partner, and also, he loved to make the Dib squirm.

"Do you want me, Dib-human?" Zim asked, pushing harder against Dibs sensitive area, making the human gasp sharply.

Dib could feel his face heat up as Zim asked his question, turning his head to the side, Dib whispered with a quiet "yes"

"I can't hear you human, you'll have to speak up" Zim said teasingly, watching Dibs expressions change from embarrassed to angry.

"God- dammit Zim! I said yes!" And with that, Zim had ripped the Dibs pants off, exposing him fully to the Invader.

Zim stared down hungrily at his prey, Noticing how the Dib was shacking, and felt a pinprick of worry for the human under him. What if he hurt the Dib?, Zim knew he cared for the human, but was he going to let him suffer, just for Zim's sake?

"Dib… are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dib could hear the worry in Zim's voice, but paid it no heed, instead, he lifted himself up off the floor, sitting in front of Zim, glad his arms were released from the metal arms that were pinning them down earlier, and starred into Zim's eyes. Dib could see the worry there, but he could also see the lust, and the affection Zim held for him.

Dib didn't know when it had happened, but he too began to fall for the alien Invader, and now, sitting in front of Zim, Dib knew just how much he actually loved the defective alien.

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Dib cupped Zim's face, pulling him closer, entwining their lips once again in a heated fit of passion.

"Zim.. I really want this," Dib said shakily, letting go of Zim so he could stare into his round ruby orbs, getting pulled in once more by their depths, feeling lost in a sea of lust within their gaze.

Staring into Dibs eyes, Zim could see that the human was telling the truth, and felt a little better that they were in a mutual agreement, and Dib wasn't just doing this for Zim's sake.

Picking Dib up bridal style, Zim lifted them both off of the floor, laying Dib down gently on the bed, crawling up over him so Zim was straddling his hip's, Zim began to slowly remove his clothes, watching the Dibs gaze as he starred at Zim with that same hungry expression.

Once Zim's clothes were removed, he leaned back over the Dib, pushing his mouth roughly against the Dibs quivering lips, listening to the soft moans as his hand traveled lower on the human, soon cupping his erection in one clawed hand.

Dib gasped sharply as he felt his member taken into that strong hand, and ground his hips upward, trying to get more of that delicious friction.

Zim pumped him steadily, creeping his other hand lower, pressing it lightly against Dib's entrance, rubbing around the tight ring of muscle until he started to gently enter it into the Dib.

Dib caught his breath as he felt a finger being inserted inside of him, and had to hold back his momentary cry of pain, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were sure to overflow, arching his back to try and take the foreign object moving around inside of him.

Zim noticed Dib's pain- filled expression, and grew unsure, but as he reached further into Dib, he hit something that he hadn't touched before, and Dib gave a yelp of pure ecstasy, clamping his muscles around Zim's finger, urging it forward as he backed himself onto it harder, crying out in pure delight as Zim picked up the speed, now inserting another finger, and scissoring them inside of Dibs delicate walls.

With a decisive nod, sure that Dib could handle him, Zim withdrew his fingers, much to Dib's dislike, as he protested with the loss, Zim lined himself up at Dib's entrance, wrapping the human's legs over his waist so that the human was straddling him, and also giving him some leverage.

"Are you ready for Zim?" the Irken asked quietly, looking into Dib's honey colored eyes for confirmation.

All Dib could do was moan his reply, trying to make his hips answer Zim's question as he pressed himself into Zim's hardened appendage, growing fervent and heated, the pleasure taking its tole on him. If Zim didn't hurry up, Dib was going to explode all on his own.

Without missing a beat, Zim rammed himself fully into the human, gripping his hips as he made the human take him in, listening to the lust filled shrieks of the Dib under him as he adjusted himself to Zim's size.

Zim waited a moment, allowing the human more time to get acclimated, so when Dib arched his back, encouraging more, Zim began to move.

Dib was sure the large appendage would rip him apart at the point of entry, the tears already streaming down his face as he moaned and cried, clinging onto Zim's arms as he gently began to thrust in and out of him.

The pain was soon mixing into pleasure as Zim hit that spot inside of Dib expertly, Dib throwing his head back, calling out unbidden words and requests, pleasing the Irken above him immensely.

"Oh God…. This human is so tight", Zim thought as his thrusts became more fervent with need and release, the heat pooling inside of Zim's groin, threatening to release from the tight pleasure.

Zim rode Dib harder, slamming his body into the smaller males, taking his lips into his for a desperate kiss, Dib meeting his need with his own, bucking up against Zim, meeting him thrust for thrust, making Zim growl into their heated kiss.

The heat was getting unbearable as Zim was so close to finishing.

Reaching down, Zim gripped Dibs leaking appendage, pumping it as he rode, even harder into the Dib, making him scream in absolute pleasure against Zim's lekku.

Zim gave a few last pumps until he finally reached his climax, pushing farther into the human than he had before, letting out a feral growl mixed with some of his strange language as he filled Dib with his seed.

Feeling the Irken release inside of him was enough for Dib, and he orgasmed explosively onto his stomach and into Zim's hand, gasping for breath as the Irken leaned closer, entwining their lips for a short tender kiss.

Both human and Irken waited a few moments to catch their breath, as their breathing was still ragged, coming in short gasps, just laying in each-other's arms, and staring into each-other's eyes.

"Just say it!" Dib thought to himself as he looked into the deep ruby pools of the Irkens eyes above him, staring at the human with a possessive glint.

"You must say it!" Zim yelled to himself, noticing that the soft honey colored eyes of the human were staring up at him with a dreamy expression, his lids falling half-mast, and still a bit cloudy from their love making that stopped mere seconds ago.

Suddenly at the same time, both Dib and Zim said in unison, "I LOVE YOU!"

Dib clamped his hand over his mouth at the sudden outburst, and Zim just stared, dumbfounded at the realization that they both had said the same exact thing.

"Do you, do you really love the Zim human?" Zim asked shyly, a light pink blush creeping over his face as he waited for the human.

Dib looked up, "do you really love the Dib Irken?" Dib asked in the same manner of questioning, teasing the Irken quietly.

"I do" Zim said, not once hesitating, causing the human to gasp lightly at his determination and force.

"I do to Zim" Dib said, and soon they were having a repeat make-out session, Zim digging his claws into Dibs waist, making the human shudder as he wrapped his thin arms around the aliens neck, pulling them closer together.

It was then that Dib realized Zim was still buried deep inside of him, and he repressed the urge to shout as he felt the mass grow hard again, expanding his once spent inner walls to make room for the growing appendage.

Dib couldn't hold back the moan this time as Zim expertly rolled his hips into Dib, hitting that spot with force and ease, making the human see stars.

"OOHHH- G-God Z-Ziiimmm" Dib mewled, wrapping his legs tighter around his Irken Invader, letting the alien have his way once more.

"Your mine Dib- Thing, don't ever forget that." Zim said as he began thrusting once more into Dib, a grin spreading across his face, warming his entire body at what the Dib was saying back to him.

"Z-Zimmm, Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, Y-your mine too… ahhh- haa, S-space boy, and don't ever leave m-me, or I'll, I'll spose, expose you to the world!"

"Understood, My crazy little human"

Kissing once more, the two enemies now turned lovers, rode out their passion into the early morning rise of the sun, drifting off to sleep in each-other's arms with last whispering words of "I love you's" into each-other's ears before, finally, falling into sleep, knowing that they were with the one who loved them the most.

THE END ^_^

**Hope you guys liked it, please review, it's my first real ZADR story that actually long, so I wont know how it really is unless you guys give me some feedback.**

**Thanks again for reading! ^_^**


End file.
